camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Hydrocarbon1997/Archive Four
Hi umm i think im done with my claim can i be claimed? http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Scarlet_Rosalind?t=20131109195227 DeathIsBliss (talk) 20:14, November 9, 2013 (UTC)DeathIsBliss Re: I'll wait for your return :) I have the models dibs so :P And ily Hydro come back soon Helping Out You want to help out and get closer to getting RB? Then help out with the stuff on this page. Re: How unsure I am, it's not my style, Hydro ^w^ Thanks a ton though >.< I was off today cause my dad had me teach my little brother math. =_=" Final Warning/Chat Ban You are banned from chat for 3 days effective today for what you wrote on Demi's talk page. Next time it's a one month block. What were you thinking, dude? CoW Posted. Yeah... I'll try and post as often as possible, but I still have heaps of exams to do so I'm sorry if a post is a bit late or something :/ 07:46, November 19, 2013 (UTC) ... Not quite sure if you're well aware of this, but according to rule number 10, "The challenger will post first". So yeah, even if you want me to post, YOU have to do so first skype Can't right now. I'll get on in like an hour. [[User:Windsword7|''"No wind is of service to him that is bound for nowhere."]] [[User talk:Windsword7| '-Wind']] Re: Red RP Red is currently grounded (again), so she asked me to RP for her until Sunday. I also did the Cries of War fight for her as well. :) We do know one another in real life. She's my bestie! Momo231 is her little sister, so if she's grounded, i'll post for her too. (She isn't right now. In fact, she sitting next to me watching me as I type this XD) ; Test! So we have a new test for claiming helpers/rbs/admins/crats etc etc to check their ability to claim...stuff >.<. Could you please, please, please take it *click here*? Thanks :) Re: Ricky Posted :) 09:28, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Posted :) 03:10, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Wait wait wait. On CoW, how did he know the blade was electric? It's not obvious because it's a charm. 03:14, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Fixed my post 21:06, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Posting Posted on veruschka and CoW >.< You do post fast XP Posted on Veruschka Posted :) posted Posted 23:01, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Posted (tehehehe :3 ) 10:30, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Posted on Veruschka and CoW 20:36, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Jeez man, change the post >.< It's creepy as hell >.< 21:41, November 28, 2013 (UTC) What page coding? 21:51, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Coding Uhm... It's not finished >.< I'm pretty much copying a V6 char page and modifying it. But I guess when I'm done you can use it (If I ever finish it). Also, posted Posted :) posted 00:05, December 1, 2013 (UTC) thanks for the comments on my Claim for Bre. I fixed it! Btw i meant to fix the fury since day 2. I just forgot where it was. XDDD Pink couture 02:09, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Erotios Soooo... chat is being a douche to me. Male or female? Cuz I had a female model in mind... We could always have a guy and a girl. I have Skype, but I never use it anymore (I don't have wifi half the time). I can't remember my username anymore >.< Model: Sweet Mmkay. Does she need to go through claiming? 02:40, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Nyr Make up your mind. I won't make her if you don't want me to -_- *shrugs* Eh, it's okay. I think I have a claim in the forum anyways >.< Don't feel bad. ? Do you mean on Ricky? Ricky Posted on Ricky New Counselor Objective Hi! So in light of the recent objective being put into effect, you are now in charge of keeping the cabin count of the cabin you have a counselor spot in. For more info, please check this blog. We have a detailed list of things to do that spans your cabin count duties as a counselor spot holder over there. Thanks and have a nice day! Meh Time and relative dimension in space re No, you really don't understand, but not a shock there, from the looks of the reason you don't understand democracy, civitas or the greek gods in general. RP Posted D: Hydro! I'm sorry! Did I freak you out??? I'm really sorry! Seriously, I'm sorry! ; - ; 11:03, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Re:Voting Technically, she looked at the powers but opted not to vote. Nonetheless, the vote's been closed and passed. :) If you could tweak on the Hecate powers a bit so as to include the use of the Mist, it'd be very much appreciated. Although, since the Hecate power revamp isn't really all that needed at the moment, you don't need to work on it yet. Yo ucan reserve it for next year if you want xD PS. ''Still ''can't believe we're being ''this nice to each other xD Re:re xD You stalker :PP Anyway, the powers are up to you to decide since they'll be put on vote anyway. You could put the issue up for a debate first if you're not completely sure. vkjdnskjn OMG THANK YOU!!!! Dead's supposed to keep it up to date but idrk anymore with him. If, in the next couple of weeks, it seems like he isn't doing his task, you can take over in keeping the page up to date. Re: Ugh, claims. Don't get me started on those -_- Like seriously, I wish we had a Wind bot that checks all claims -_- >.< Helping out wind is always better than checking claims. NO argument there. Hecate powers Okay so, I take back my statement earlier >.< Bach says she just wants a simple passive power added into the Hecate powers. No removing of current powers and no changing anything else. Just a simple passive power. hecate Demi gave permission to that prematurely, the only thing that will be added is a minor passive thing about the mist, nothing powerful, no revamps, no other tweaks, so there really isn't anything for you to do Oh well Okay :) Try checking claims? :P Lol jk xD :) Thanks! I'm going to need all the luck I can get xD Happy Holidays! I know, the coding sucks! This was made rushly >.< ummmmm you've been doing the word bubble's wrong, because you put the categories outside of the noinclude tags, now every single place those templates were ever used, that don't belong in those categories, are being listed in those categories, so please stop what you're doing, do not do any more word bubbles because you are only making more work for me, because now I have to go back over everything you did and un-do it Sorry I can't. re: *facepalm* Re-read my post, carefullllllllly. She's still standing, not sitting. AND THERE'S AN EFFING PRESENT ON THE BED. boo!!! bethca didnt see me coming anyhow I dont mind about the cait thing but here is this years x mas presnet...yeah I know its bad..but bear it with me cause ...I dont know what else to give.. yours truly mel Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 00:00, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Match Welp, got two more days to post and two more days to grab ideas from my still head >.< Sorry, just got over-not really-frangirling for finding models ^^" Re: Easy said than done =_=" I think he's getting better by the post adopt a newb On the adopt a newb page, of the 7 past newbs, only 5 made it to level 5, so you shouldn't have 6 char spots, you should only have 5 char spots from adopt a newb prizes (it was listed as you having 6) Re: Thanks for the offer but Ri and I are fine. Sure, it's not what you're expecting but we already talked about how we'll do it, the plot, et cetera. Still, thanks again for the offer. Re: Really?>.<" Ooops, sorry!There is a crime, but no criminal. ★❣Broken❣★ Status According to your char pages, you're semi-active, but according to our user/char forum, you're fully active... so which is it? Semi or fully active? Re: Well, that's what I was thinking because you wouldn't exactly offer to kill off Dawn now if you didn't think Ri and I could do it... Re: Like I said, plot. ''And not the anime definition of "plot" mind you xD Re: Will do :) challenging Finally challenging for Aristaeus Cabin. It's on like Donkey Kong. Re:you Will do :3 I'm gonna looseeeeee You may call me whatever you wish, but I'm taking your cake *shrugs* You may call me whatever you wish, but I'm taking your cake Posted The title explains it Re: My mistake. I don't actually know how deep it's suppossed, to be, but let's just go with 3 feet. Deep enough to hold but not enough to strangle to death. I'll add it You may call me whatever you wish, but I'm taking your cake Soooo How are we going to work the history of the Erotiad? Will they just... ''do it and then she'll appear? Oh, and her name is going to be Mila. >.< I don't understand how your sig gets messed up when other sigs don't >.< No Deal with it I need to check claims. You could always help me, you know. What time is it for you anyway? Claims http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Orabelle_Johnson?t=20140109020807 http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Orabelle_Johnson?t=20140109020807 http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Lucille_Rhodes?t=20140109014905 http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Alyssa_Mangdon?t=20140109011526 http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Melody_Harper?t=20140109004320 http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Cher_Gregory?t=20140108220053 If you have time... Can you this out and comment on it?http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Alyssa_Mangdon What are you wasting time looking at the signature part for? Check out the link Nikkisuzani (talk) 02:14, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Oops, wrong person.. ignore this... unless you're a person who can comment on claims, which then means don't ignore this.. ! I know, why not try making a template with nothing but your siggy?